Derek One-shot
by lovepride
Summary: venez lire à l'intérieur pour découvrir ce que fait Derek pour Halloween et autre moment !


Une Toyota FJCruiser vient juste de se stationner devant un immeuble qui paraît lugubre sans vie. Un homme assez musclé, habillé avec un chandail bleu Harley sorti du côté conducteur. Il vient à peine de sortir de sa Toyota quand il entendit trois bruits de pas distinct se rapprocher de lui.

-trick or treat, dirent trois voix d'enfants.

Derek se retourna lentement regardant les trois enfants qui reculèrent d'un pas, il les fixait avec son air de SourWolf. Plongeant sa main dans sa fenêtre fixant toujours les enfants. Un des trois enfants écarquilla les yeux de peur, pensant que c'est ça fin. Derek récupéra un sac de bonbon avant de plonger sa main dedans et prendre un pogniez de bonbon pour en mettre dans les sacs des garçons déguiser en pirate, en diable et un autre pirate. Il continua à les fixer avant que les garçons retiennent leur souffle. Derek changea ces yeux en bleu et poussant un grondement avec ces dents de loup. Les garçons partirent en courant, totalement apeuré par l'homme. Derek resta quelques secondes avant de sourire en retournant le sac dans la voiture quand un visage apparaît devant lui.

-Papa, tu as encore fait peur, t'es un souchwolf, dit un petit garçon de 3 ans.

\- Toi, tu passe trop de temps avec parrain Stiles. On est Halloween, Tyler, il faut bien faire peur un peu, non ?, questionna Derek

Le papa ouvrit la porte pour prendre son fils dans ces bras et lui dépose un baiser sur la tête. Le petit bonhomme se mit confortablement contre son papa, commençant à s'endormir presque immédiatement. Derek referma la porte et frotta sa main dans le dos de son fils sachant que sa l'apaise. Il prit le chemin vers loft, montant les escaliers sans perturbé Tyler. Il alla le déposer dans son lit, l'embrassant sur la tête avant de se diriger au salon.

-Laisse-moi deviner tu as encore fait le coup, déclara simplement l'homme assis sur le canapé.

Derek ne put que hocher la tête avant que des lèvres viennent prendre possession de sa bouche.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura l'homme contre la bouche de son compagnon.

-On est que partie une heure, murmura Derek mais sourit pareil au dire de son mari.

-Oui sauf que princesse ici, ne voulait pas dormir et que j'ai dû lui donner ton chandail pour qu'elle s'endorme, gloussa l'homme en regardant le berceau transitif.

Derek hocha simplement la tête encore une fois avant de se relevé et alla prendre la princesse qui se retrouve dans le berceau. Dès que son père la blotti contre sa poitrine la princesse remua un peu avant de s'installer confortablement dans les bras de son papa.

-Quelle injustice sa m'a pris trente minutes pour la consoler et toi en deux secondes, elle fond dans tes bras. Je te dis nos enfants complotent contre moi, bouda faussement l'homme en déposant un léger baiser sur la tête de Dahlia, leur fille.

-Allez vient, on va la mettre au lit et on va dormir nous aussi, gronda Derek en se dirigent au deuxième avant d'aller déposer sa fille dans son berceau.

Il l'embrassa avant de se diriger dans la chambre des maîtres rejoignant son compagnon qui était déjà au lit. Derek parti à la salle de bain enleva son jeans, chandails. Se retournant au dernier moment pour faire un sourire coquin a son mari. L'autre homme fit comme si rien ne s'est produit et Derek rentre dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte. Il prit une petite douche rapide avant de récupérer un sac qui était au fond du panier à linge. Il en sorti une tenue, qu'il enfila rapidement. Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourie devant son image. Il ouvrit la porte puis sorti en faisant bien attention de paraître nonchalant dans sa démarche, se dirigeant vers une table, il prit une crème, l'appliqua avant de revenir et se coucha dans le lit. Son mari le fixa, le regard vide avant de se mettre en califourchon d'une vitesse presque surnaturelle sur Derek et l'embrasser passionnément. Tirant un gémissement des deux hommes. L'homme ferma ses dents sur le cou de Derek, les mains dans le creux de ses hanches. Son mari roula légèrement des hanches, tirant un doux gémissement de Derek. Il enroula ces jambes autour des hanches, broyant son érection grandissante contre son amant.

Chris mordit le cou de Derek, suçant une morsure entre la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Grignotant vers le bas du corps de son mari, il leurs enleva rapidement leurs vêtements. Les laissant tous les deux nu. Derek rejeta sa tête en arrière, ces mains dans les cheveux de son mari, se crampon a lui quand Chris joua avec son nombril et ces tétons.

-OH Chris ! mon dieu!, haleta Derek en remontant ces hanches vers ceux de son mari.

-Dit ce que tu veux chéri, dit Chris en mordant la point de l'oreille, sa main alla faire une touche fantôme sur le membre dresser de Derek

-Baisez-moi, s'il vous plaît juste baisez moi!, plaida Derek en gémissant encore plus

-Voila qui est plus concret, chuchota Chris en préparent son mari ''prêt''

Derek roula des hanches tout simplement , Chris s'aligna devant le trou de son mari puis sans un vrai avertissement, il pénétra son mari.

Derek cria de plaisir en se sentant être étirer autour de l'arbre de son mari. Chris le remplissait au maximum.

-ah, ça ne serait jamais assez, gémit Derek en rerouvrantt ces yeux

-Je t'aime, murmura tous bas Derek en regardant son mari dans les yeux

-Moi aussi SourWolf, moi aussi, répondit l'homme avant de l'embrasser encore une fois

Chris ressortir et s'arrêta quand son gland faisait seulement pression sur le trou avant d'un coup de hanche rapide recentré dans l'intimité de son amant, suscitant un autre gémissement puissant. Chris travaillait dans un rythme soutenu, l'embrassant à quelques occasion. Puis Derek commença a rouler ces hanches, accélérant le rythme pour correspond au poussés de Chris, Derek cria en sentant son mari d'un seul coup toucher sa prostate et continua fortement a gémir quand la petite boule de nerfs fut toucher. Chris sorti et se renforça dans le cul de son mari en changeant l'angle de la pénétration changeant par le même occasion le point de contact et toucha la prostate à chaque coups puis continua d'accélérer. Jusqu'à que tous ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la chambre furent leurs gémissements de plus en plus fort.

-chri,Christopher ! Je suis tellement pr..prêt ! Baisez-moi..pls..plus fort-t, gémit Derek, ses hanches roula vers ceux de son mari

Chris augmenta son rythme, ces pousses deviennent sporadiques comme son plaisir montait en flèche. Quand Derek cria son orgasme. Chris sentit son mari se serrer autour de lui et il jouit à l'intérieur de son amant, en continuant les coups.

Le couple restait la, essayant de reprendre leurs respirations effréné, ils se regardaient amoureusement, Chris se pencha pour embrasser son mari. Quand ils se séparer il se regardèrent et dire d'une même voix.

-Je t'aime

Derek l'embrassa encore une fois avant de sentir son mari, se glisser hors de se mit sur le dos, pour récupérer une débarbouillette et lever leurs deux corps rapidement et lance la serviette dans le panier à linge sale. Derek se retourna sur le côté et Chris en profita pour se blottir contre le corps chaud de son mari, embrassant son cou . Derek lia leurs mains et les reposa sur son ventre Derek .

-Félicitation, encore une fois papa, dit doucement Derek posant un geste affectueux de leurs main sur son ventre. Sans surprise, Chris sourit contre le peau de son mari et déposa un baiser sur elle.

-Merci, murmura-t-il ému, il serra plus fort Derek en se blottissant plus, la main frottant le ventre de son amant, ils restèrent comme ça un certain temps avant que le souffle de Chris se régularise et qu'il tombe endormi. Derek sourit en le sentant s'endormir, il réfléchit un petit temps à sa famille avant de suivre son mari dans la beauté qui est le sommeil.

Voilà une petite fic Halloween!


End file.
